The Dynamic Duo
by bring me the books394
Summary: Follow Rose Tyler and David Doctor, partners in crime, in a whirlwind journey of friendship, romance and drama.
1. Chapter 1: A Small Beginning

"My name's Rose Tyler. And who are you?"

A young boy of about seven years old looks up to see the kind face of a _short_ blonde girl his age.

"D-David. David Doctor."

He can't help but stumble a bit on his words, this girl is quite pretty to his youthful eyes.

"Your surname is Doctor? That seems quite silly," Rose says matter-of-factly, plopping down into the seat beside him.

"How so?" he's curious now, and maybe even the slightest bit affronted.

"Well, what if your decide to become a doctor when you grow up? Then everyone will have to call you 'Dr. Doctor'."

She says it with the most amused yet lighthearted tone that David can't help poking his tongue out at her jokingly, giggling slightly when Rose grins back with her shiny white teeth.

And this is the beginning of an inseparable friendship.

"Say, Rose, would you mind if I ate some of your chips?"

Fast forward a few years, it's now lunch period at TARDIS Elementary School. Rose and David are now 12 years of age. An age of such promise and youth, the perfect building blocks of a strong relationship.

"Course', Doctor. Mum made extra just for you anyways," Rose says distractedly, looking at some fixed point on the playground.

"Rose Tyler, you've hardly eaten any of your lunch. Tell me what's the matter."

Rose snaps her head back in David's direction. "I'm fine, you troll. Just not hungry, that's all."

"Now that won't do, you need some meat on those bones, girl," he teases while poking her extremely ticklish sides in an effort to get his best friend to smile. When Rose just bats his hand away offhandedly, David becomes evidently more concerned. Looking in the direction she had been before, he spots a mean looking boy he thinks is named John Master.

"Oh Rose, have you got yourself a boyfriend?" he asks jokingly, slinging an arm around her petite shoulders. Rose makes a face and leans away from him dejectedly.

David's face softens as he realizes that Rose was actually being serious about a problem for once and smiles in what he hopes is a comforting way.

"Please tell me. Did he say something to you?" she looks away. A red bell goes off in David's mind. "What did he say, Rose?" This time the question is a bit more harsh then before.

"H-he was making f-fun of me because I don't have a d-dad, and how me and my mum d-don't have a lot of money," she stutters through a voice thick with sadness and eyes swimming with unshed tears.

Anger courses through his veins, but as much as David wants to go for a round or two with Jimmy, he knows that the larger boy is much stronger. "C'mere, kid," he coos affectionately, opening his arms for a hug. Rose falls into his embrace and the dam breaks, her tears dampening his shirt and sobs muffled in his shoulder.

David runs his hands through her hair and squeezes her tight for a while, pulling away to kiss the top of her head and wipe away her tears only when the school bell rings.

They walk hand in hand towards the classroom.

After class, David finds himself walk towards John Master, buzzing with rage.

"John." the boy turned around, smiling in that troublemaking way that boys ofter do.

"Oh, hello David. What is it?" his tone is pleasant and lighthearted.

"I just heard you saying some rather rude thing to my friend Rose, and I think that you should apologize," David says, a tad bit nervous.

"And I think that you can shove your apology where the sun doesn't shine. Now then, on the subject of Rose, I think that you should stop hanging out with her. She's below you, not like us. And our group could use some brains like yours," John says his words so cheerfully that David almost misses the threatening tone of his voice.

"I don't think so. Go apologize now," David demands. He sounds more confident then he feels, and stares at the other boy with what he hopes is a steely glare.

"Back off, Doctor." John's grin is now gone, and he scowls while he takes a threatening step towards David.

After a slightly awkward pause, a voice comes around the corner, "David? David where'd you wander off to? If we don't leave now, we'll be late getting home." It's Rose, sounding annoyed, which makes David want to smile slightly. She's cute when she's annoyed.

"There we are, Doctor. Go run off with your girlfriend."

With a slight mumble about how Rose is _not _his girlfriend, David turns to leave when he hears, "Yeah, go run off with your girlfriend. I'm sure the little bitch is getting lonely."

David's vision flashes red, and in a flash he turns back to John with a scowl.

And he promptly punches the larger boy in the face.

Not sticking around to see what the other boys fight like, David stalks away in the direction of Rose's voice, leaving behind a wake of astonished 7th graders.

A/N: okay, so I'm trying to write a multi-chapter fic here. I'd like you guys to let me know i this should be a short little fic or a long one that stretches into high school and possibly college? Let me know, thanks.


	2. Chapter 2: Journey to the Powell Estate

"Who were you talking to?" Rose asks curiously, taking David's hand as they begin walking to her house.

"Hm? Oh, no one, I suppose. Martha wanted to know about the homework from Mrs. Smith," he says in a way he hopes is dismissive.

"Ooh, Martha Jones? She's pretty, and I think she fancies you. Not sure why, mind you."

David's nose wrinkles. "I don't think so." He likes Martha, and she's a great mate, but he wasn't interested in her.

"Whatever you say, space-jerk," she replies with an eye roll thats lacking malice. Rose squeezes his hand for a moment, and David's brow furrows at the butterflies cultivating within his stomach.

"Hey, what's with the look?" Struck out of his reverie, he glances at Rose's face peering up at him.

"Just thinking about how short you are, blondie."

"Huh, I bet you were, giant," she bumps his shoulder with hers, and he enjoys the fleeting flutter of his young heart.

"There you two are! I was just getting worried. Slow walkers, the pair of you," Jackie Tyler's voice invades Rose's ears, and she races over to give her mum a quick hug, stepping aside as David does the same. She lets out a giggle at how disgruntled he looks after her overbearing mum ruffles his hair affectionately and pushes up his glasses.

"Now, go watch some telly while I put some supper on, yeah? I promise, no burning and no adding to the recipes."

"Got it, mum. Thanks," Rose grabs David's elbow and drags him into her flat's dingy but homey living room.

After a while, Rose leans her head on his shoulder and ignores the catch in her own breath when he begins to play with her hair softly. She's almost drifting off to sleep when she hears, "Supper will be ready in a mo. I'd suggest getting washed up-" she stops. "Well isn't that adorable! Let me get my camera, no, no hold still Rose!"

Groaning, Rose can feel David raising his head from where it rested on top of hers. Groggily, they untangle their limbs from one and other, shutting off the telly and pointedly ignoring Jackie's pout.

After supper, Rose's older brother Jack comes home from football (A/N: American soccer) practice. He gives Rose a quick one-armed hug and slaps David on the back lightly.

"Was that John Master guy giving you trouble again, Rosie? You just ring me up if he does, and I'll make him wish he was never born," he pauses as he looks at David's bruising knuckles. "Although, unless he's been punching walls, I'd say little Davie here already beat me to the punch... literally."

David grimaces as Rose gasps. "David Doctor, that better not be what I think it is." At his silence, she continues, "you idiot! You tactless idiot!"

"I'm sorry, I truly am, but I just got angry, Rose! I couldn't just let him say condescending things about you," he finishes kind of lamely.

"So you clocked him?!"

David gives a pained nod, wincing when he whacks his shoulder. Beside him, Jack whoops, "way to go, little nerd! I knew you had it in you!"

Rose leaves it at that, but treats him decidedly cooler for the rest of the evening, but still resting her head on his lap during their annual Star Trek: The Next Generation marathon. And David supposes he's okay with that. At least he defensed Rose, and she's not too angry.

A/N: I'm sorry for that wait, but I actually forgot that I started this story... more to come, boys and girls.


	3. Chapter 3: Of Robots and Brawls

The next day, David and Rose meet up at the intersection on the way to school. He wraps her tiny body in his arms, and he can't help but catch a faint scent of vanilla emitting from her hair. Why was his best friend so perfect?

"Morning, Rose," he says, tucking a flower he found on the way behind her ear.

"Ta, Doctor. You ready?"

"As I'll ever be, I suppose. So, I was thinking about our science fair project. Potato battery?"

"Lame! What about rewiring some old radio parts into a semi-functioning robot? If we boost the radio wave signals to recognise basic commands, it should function properly. I've got books!" Rose rambled. David smiled softly to himself. Rose constantly teased him for his love of sciences and maths, when in reality, she understood it almost as well as he did.

"You nerd," he teases gently, bumping their hips together. Rose scowls at him, but David still can't stop grinning. His clever Rose.

"Shut up, Space Man."

"I need to talk to you, David," a hardened voice talks into his ear, grabbing his arm and pulling him away from his conversation with Rose's good friend Donna.

"I have nothing to say to you," he retorts hastily, trying in vain to tug himself out of John Master's grip. He noticed without satisfaction that the older boy's face held no bruising from his earlier hit.

"You hit me the other day. If it weren't for the fact that the school would have my hide, I'd beat you until you couldn't walk away, understand?"

Gulping, David nods slightly in response.

"Good. Now that that's settled, I want you to know that I can and will say whatever I want about whoever I want, without repercussions from your likeness," John says softly.

"What are you doing? Leave him alone!" Rose's voice cuts through the tension. "He's done nothing to you, apart from what you bloody well deserved, you stupid prat, so you can take you petty demands and shove them up your-"

SLAP

For a second, the world stopped, and David watched Rose step back in shock and cradle her cheek, which was quickly becoming red. As tears sprung to her warm hazel eyes, all David saw was red. Before he even realised what was happening, he was on John and punching whatever he could reach. Sooner than he would've liked, John recovered from the shock and began to hit back.

"DAVID, STOP! STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" somewhere in the back of his head, he could hear Rose shouting at him in the back of his head, but he was too far gone. Seconds seemed like hours before he was roughly pulled apart from the other boy.

"MASTER AND DOCTOR, WHAT, IN THE NAME OF THE LORD, DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?" their principal, Ms. Smith asked shrilly. Normally a very kind and understanding lady, none of the kids had ever seen Sarah Jane Smith so enraged before. "My office. Now," her statement left no room for arguing and both boys could sense the barely-concealed anger. Heads hung low, the boys trudged solemnly to their principal's domain.

AN: sorry for the wait. Writer's Block, I suppose. Not nearly as long as before though, how about that? Anyways, I have to go now, my mate's giving me a ring soon. Or.. um that sounds weird. A telephone call, I guess. Not a legitimate ring.


	4. Chapter 4: Overbearing Older Brothers

"I hope Mrs. Smith gave you a hard time, David," Rose sniffs, turning her head away from him.

"Detention tomorrow, but he got suspended after I told Mrs. Smith why I hit him," he grumbles, kicking up the dirt from the grass field.

"I'm not worth it, Spaceman. Next time, just let em' hit me. I shouldn't have talked to him the way I did," she says softly, sliding her hands in her pockets and surveying the cloudy sky.

David looks at her with wide eyes. "Not worth it? Rose, you're my best friend! I love you more than anyone," he gasps out.

"What about your parents?"

"Nah. Even the great Mr and Mrs Doctor come in second to the magnificent Rose Tyler," he chuckles.

"Don't be ludicrous."

"S'true, he slurs. His voice gets softer. "Are you really okay though?" He reaches out and touches her red cheek tenderly.

"Yeah. I'm always okay, I am. It's a good thing that no one should be home until later anyways. My mum or Jack would see and be frantic."

"True."

.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:..

Sliding open the front door, the kids were startled to find Jack sitting on the couch.

"Hey, midgets," he chirped, getting up to greet them.

"Jack," Rose turned away from him. "You're home early."

"Yeah, I-," he stopped. "Do you want to tell me why David here looks like he went through a meat grinder?"

David could have swore.

"Rose Marion Tyler, is that a bloody handprint on your cheek?" he turned on David. "Did you fucking hit my little sister?"

"Woah! Jack, stop! No, it wasn't him. It was John Master, and David kinda sorta beat him up for it," Rose declared, scratching the back of her neck awkwardly. David lowered his defensive hands.

"John Master? I'll kill him. I don't care if he's only 13, I'll kill him," Jack seethed, turning away from the kids with his shoulders clenched.

The two best friends exchanged weary looks before spending the better part of the next hour calming Jack.

A/N: just before any of you get too into this story, I warn you that it will probably take a darker turn not meant for younger readers.


	5. Chapter 5: Of Dates and Betrayal

In grade 9, they both made it into the school's gifted program. David wasn't surprised. Rose could solve word problems and find patterns faster than anyone he'd ever seen, and he was exceptionally good with science. The other students called them freaks, but it didn't matter. They had each other.

"Why don't you ask her out already?" Donna asked curiously, plucking a crisp from his bag. Realizing that he was staring at a certain blonde, David cleared his throat and looked at the red haired woman in front of him.

"I beg your pardon?" he squeaked. Okay, so maybe he had a tiny crush on Rose. It was hard not to. He liked the way her tongue poked between her teeth when she smiled, and the vanilla scent of her hair, and her sparkly hazel eyes, and-

Okay. So maybe he had a big crush. It wasn't obvious or anything.

"Don't get clever with me. I see the way you look at her, mister. You hang on to every word she says," Donna points out.

Okay. So maybe it was obvious.

"Rose is my best friend. I could never jeopardize that."

"So you admit you like her."

David swore under his breath.

"Donna, I didn't say that! Oh my god, stop looking at me like that," he hides his burning cheeks from the snickering girl.

"The two of you are meant for each other, you know. Socially adept as mud, but smarter than any 14 year olds I've ever met," Donna says, waving her hand flippantly.

"Mickey likes her," he scowls.

"Mickey? That wouldn't last. He's a good guy, but he's fuelled by sex and Rose isn't very..." she trails off.

David knew that Rose was a virgin. Mickey was the first boy she'd ever shown any romantic interest in, and she was still really awkward about it.

"You'll have to swoop in fast, spaceman. Rose is like, hot stuff. If I played for the other team, I'd be all over her. I heard that John Master has a thing for her. He's cute," Donna gossips.

David blanches. "He's a slimy toad. Rose would never date him." And he knew it. John was into drugs and alcohol, and Rose was too smart for that. Plus, he was a dick that had hit her back in seventh grade and bullied her ever since.

"But he's a year older. Us girls like that sort of thing. And besides, he's popular," she chirps.

"Rose doesn't want more friends. She's got me, you, Martha and Mickey. She doesn't care about that," he says, leaning against the wall and running his tan hands through his messy hair.

"God, I know it. I tried to convince her to come to a party the other night, and you know what she said? She was too busy watching government conspiracy documentaries. Can you believe it?"

"I can, actually. She made me watch them too," he grins to himself, reminiscing about how she had curled into his side and let him wrap his arms around her. They had fallen asleep on her bed with her head on his chest.

"You're so in love it makes me sick."

...

"Hey Rosie, how about a date? You, me, this Saturday? I bet that mouth of yours is good at more than just blabbing about maths," John catcalls at her.

"I'll punch him in the throat," David growls in her ear, putting a protective arm around her shoulders and scowling at the laughing group of boys across the room.

"Ignore him. He's a good for nothing pervert," she whispers back, leaning into his side. He kisses the top of her head and she flips the page of the book she's reading.

"What book is that again?" he inquires, looking over her shoulder.

"A Tale of Two Cities. It's been a while since I've read it."

"Ah. Good old Charles Dickens. Did you know that he didn't have a formal education? He went to work for a factory," he blabbed.

Rose made a noise of agreement. "Most geniuses didn't. He did keep a formal journal, though," she gave him a signature tongue touched grin that made his stomach flutter annoyingly.

The rest of the day was uneventful. They split off from Mickey and Donna (who gave him a knowing look over her shoulder when he took Rose's hand), and Martha joined the two of them on their way to AP Chemistry.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

"So... um David, would you want to go see a movie on Friday?" Martha asks him timidly.

"Sure, let me see if Rose wants to come-"

"No, actually, I was more thinking that we should go... on our own," she ground out.

His eyes widened. "Oh. Like a date. Oh. Okay," he said in thought.

Her face brightened up. "Cool! I'll text you about the details," she smiled endearingly at him and ran off in the other direction, blushing.

As soon as he gathered up his wits, he realized what just happened. "No! Martha, I didn't-" she couldn't hear him. Letting out a sigh, he packed up his books. One date couldn't hurt, especially if he let her know after that he just wanted to be friends. Martha was understanding, she would get it.

"What was that about?" Rose asked with a raised eyebrow, slipping her backpack over her shoulder and stepping in line beside him.

"I think I'm going on a date with Martha," he gasped out in astonishment.

"Really? Cool." While he was staring ahead trying to comprehend what happened, he didn't notice the hurt look on Rose's face and how she didn't take his hand as they started walking home.

"So Martha then? She's nice and pretty, and a good mate," she conversed.

"Yeah, I suppose," he answered shortly, and they walked in mostly silence for the rest of the way.

"So are you still coming to my house, Rosie?" he asks when they stop at the corner that leads to his home.

"Actually, I'm feeling kind if sick," she says disappointedly.

"Are you okay?" he prods worriedly, reaching out to touch her face and frowning when she pulls back.

"Yeah, fine. I'm just gonna go," she says softly.

"Okay. See you Sunday, then?"

"Better make it Monday," she calls over her shoulder, and he's too busy fretting over Martha to pay attention to the choked strain of her voice, or the tears that start flowing down her cheeks, or the run she breaks into halfway down the hill.

A/N: I just want to point out that Martha IS NOT the antagonist in this story. I rather like Martha.

On another note, as I mentioned before, this story's rating is MATURE and will contain dark material, adult themes and coarse language later on.


	6. Chapter 6: Shopping Cart Express

_Hey, David. Would you like to go see the new Maze Runner movie in the cinema this evening?_

Groaning, David rolled over in his bed to reach for his buzzing cellular phone. Squinting at the fluorescent light that invaded his senses at such an early hour, he began to type his response.

_ok. c u at 8?_

He pressed send, his prodigy mind already racing to find a way to tell Martha nicely that he just wanted to be friends. He did like Rose, after all. Clever Rose, with her flowing blonde hair and fair skin and kind words. He found himself grinning as he thought about his best friend in a way that people generally didn't think of their best friends. He might tell her when they're older, though he can't see such a wonderful, beautiful person like Rose ever liking him like _that._

His phone buzzed once again, effectively snapping him out of his thoughts.

_Of course, David. I'll see you at 8:00 tonight. Meet you by the entrance._

David found the way that Martha formed her texts frankly too formal. He and Rose always texted in slang and abbreviations because it was quicker to the well organised mind. Martha texted the way she spoke, proper and elegant. He didn't like it.

So, if Martha wanted to go see the Maze Runner, he was okay with that. He had already seen it once, with Rose, and it was truly fantastic. But, first on his agenda today was going to Rose's house to see if she was feeling better. His boyish features morphed into those of worry as he thought about his fun loving companion being sick. He would bring her some snacks, he decided. From the corner mart by Henrick's. She would like that.

He rolled out of bed and threw on a green shirt and some trousers. Looking in the mirror, he ran his hands through his unruly hair in an attempt to make it lie flat. It didn't, of course, so he just sighed and continued into the kitchen.

"David! There you are. It's about time you got up, I was just about to wake you. Your father's already left for work, he has," he's greeted by the cheerful voice of his mother, holding out a cup of tea for him. "Drink up, you look like you haven't slept in weeks, my boy."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. He had been up kind of late the previous night fretting about Rose, but his mother was definitely making hyperbole. "Thanks, mum, I'm just gonna go over to see Rose in a mo," he says gratefully, taking a careful sip from the hot mug.

"Ah, Miss Rose Tyler. I want to see her soon, you know. Have you asked her out yet?" she asked knowingly, ruffling his hair even more.

Batting her traitorous hand away defensively, he retorted, "Stop it mum! I told you, I'm going on a date with Martha Jones tonight."

"Martha Jones. I do recall you telling me, sweetie, and she's a nice enough girl. I just think that you and Rose would be a much better fit, that's all. The two of you are so precious, all curled up on that couch together and napping. Jackie and I have already started planning the wedding," she gushed.

"Rose and I are just friends. She feeling sick so I'm going to go see her today.'

"Okay, but try and be back by two. I have to go grocery shopping and I want you to come and help pick out what we need. If Rose is feeling better she can come," she says. "But you're eating breakfast first. And have you combed your hair?"

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Rose is just finishing up a Tale of Two Cities when the doorbell to her flat makes her jump out of her skin. Sticking the bookmark between the pages, she gets up to answer it. There stands a flushing David Doctor, holding a shopping bag she recognises from the corner mart about a block away. Inside she scowls, but outside she grins at him, because he's her best friend and he's really done nothing wrong. She's just being petty.

"Mr. Doctor, what are you doing here?" she asks, trying to keep her tone light.

"Well, you said you were feeling under the weather so I brought over some chocolates and other sweets. I know you like them. I figure we could have a Sherlock marathon and you could come grocery shopping with me and mum later." he stood beaming at her, and put in as an afterthought, "if you want to."

At this she found herself actually grinning at him because no matter how oblivious he was, he still came through for her. She opened the door wider for him to come through, absentmindedly attempting to fix her own unruly blonde hair but no succeeding. Noting her struggles, he suggested, "let me brush your hair for you. I know how much you hate doing it." Her cheeks turning pink at the thought, she nodded and rushed off to get her hairbrush as he started setting up for their impromptu television session. Upon re-entering the room, she looked fondly at the array of snacks and blankets placed around her telly. He switched on the DVD player and she handed him her disc set of series one.

Settling down under the blankets, he took her hair comb and began to worry out the knots in her long hair. He was always gentle, which she never got, because how would he know how much it hurt to have long hair brushed? But he was always mindful. About half of the way through The Blind Banker, he started braiding, and she enjoyed the light scratches of his fingers across her scalp. She had taught him how to French Braid back in fifth grade after she had gotten tired of doing it herself, and now he did it without thinking.

She thought she probably looked a mess right about now; Jack's sweater and her own ripped jeans, no makeup, dark circles and her horn-rimmed glasses that were far too big for her face instead of contacts. Little did she know that he thought she looked frankly quite adorable, just like he always did.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

When they finished The Great Game, concluding series one, Rose got up to get the next disc. Before she got too far, she felt something small bounce off the side of her head. When she turned to find the source of the disruption, she found none other than David grinning at her cheekily, holding their bowl of popcorn. "Oh, you did not just do that," she exclaimed.

His response was another kernel pelting her in the nose.

"It's on, Doctor," she cried out, grabbing a bag of chocolate covered raisins from the coffee table in front of her. She relentlessly chucked them at him, giggling like an eight year old and he held up a sofa cushion in defense.

"Miss Tyler, you're being very rude!" he called out, bounding over to her and, despite her struggles, throwing her over his shoulder in a firemen's carry.

"David, put me down," she laughed out, going red in the face.

"As you wish, my darling," he said dryly, flipping her over onto the couch. She flopped down, glaring at him in good nature. Before David had time to think of something new, she was stalking over to him, mischief in her eyes. "Rose... what are you doing-" he stopped when she began to tickle his side mercilessly, his face scrunching up as he tried to hold back his snorts of laughter. Her devious fingers run up and down his sides and he can't help the tears that spring to his eyes when he can't stop giggling and squirming. "Rose! Rose stop!" he somehow manages to flip them over and hold her wrists down, breathing heavily.

Rose's eyes go wide and it's only then that he realizes the compromising position he's put them in. He's positioned over top of her on the floor, one hand holding her wrists above her head and one hand keeping his body slightly over hers. Their face are so close together, and her eyes flutter shut when he leans in slightly, and he's sure their lip are about to meet, when-

"Look at this mess!"

God save Jackie Tyler.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Half an hour and two brooms later, the mess is cleaned up and David's mum arrives to take the teenagers to the shopping mart. Neither speak of their almost kiss, instead pretending that it never happened and continuing on with their friendly teasing and banter. David could still feel her cool breath on his lips, and the way her body felt almost touching his, and butterflies erupted in his stomach just thinking about it. Especially when Rose linked her arm in his the minute they stepped out of the car.

"You two push the trolley, and go pick up snacks you want for the house. I'm going to have a go at the cosmetics section. Don't fool around too much, mind you," she called after them as the rushed off in the other direction.

"Rose Tyler, I'm going to take you for a ride on the Shopping Cart Express," David beamed cheekily at her, holding his arms out in a Game Show manner in the direction of the trolley.

She smiled at him in her tongue-in-teeth way that would look ridiculous on anyone else but just looked adorable on her. "We haven't done this in ages!"

"Well, all the more reason then," he chirped, and rocked back and forth for a moment as she climbed up on the cart to stand on the rails. He clamoured up behind her, feet on either side of her's, and pushed off down the empty aisle.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Rose had to really try not to notice how nice David felt pushed up behind her, and how good if felt to have his chest pressed against her back. She focused instead on riding the stupid trolley down the produce aisles, avoiding sales assistants and managers. His chin was resting on the top of her head, and once again she cursed how tall he was. As they came to the end of the section, they both jumped off, keeping the cart at bay and laughing like small children. He took her smaller hand in his larger one, and used the other one to push the cart. He smiled at her in that goofy way and she couldn't help but almost go weak in the knees.

They spent ten minutes plucking things up from the stands before Rose was tapped lightly on the shoulder. "Excuse me?" a voice behind her asked. Turning around, she was greeted with the kind face of an elderly lady. "I've been watching you kids for a while, and let me just say, you make a very nice couple," she smiled at them. "It's so nice to see young people in love these days."

Rose's cheeks went pink for another time that day. "Oh! Oh, no we're just friends," David stuttered beside her, and she felt herself nodding along with wide eyes.

"I apologize! It's just, you look at each other as if there's no one else in the entire store, so I never would have guessed," the lady said fruitfully.

She found herself staring at her shoes when she replied, "it's quite alright, ma'am, it happens often. We've been best friends since forever," she explained embarrassedly. The lady smiled in a way Rose thought might have been knowingly before walking in the other direction. She and David shrugged at each other before continuing on with their shopping experience.

* * *

A/N: So that concludes today's chapter. I want to hear what you guys think! I know it's not my best work but I am currently in a rush. Next chapter will include David's date with Martha which I am not looking forwards to writing because, though I do like Martha, I am a firm Ten/Rose shipper. Until next time! :)


	7. Chapter 7: The Cinematic Rejection

It's chilly outside of the cinema, and David can't help but wish that he brought a warmer jumper. The pleasant weather earlier that day did not hint to the cloudy atmosphere that had overtaken London. _It almost suits my mood, _he thought. There was no better word than dread to encompass the feeling that had settled in his gut. He didn't mind Martha, and he didn't mind the Maze Runner, but he was _not_ looking forwards to explaining that he just wanted to be friends.

"David! So glad you came," he's startled out of his reverie by Martha's voice, and he looks over at her with a smile that probably looks forced.

"Lo', Martha. How are you?" he inquires.

"Great, I guess. Are you ready to go in?" she looks at him from under her eyelashes in a way that's clearly meant to be seductive. He gives a curt nod, his cheeks flushing at the implication that anything more than watching a movie would occur tonight. She takes his hand and David wants to pull away because that's his and Rose's thing, and he doesn't want to hold hands with Martha.

They get their tickets and he buys them popcorn to share despite her declarations that she can pay half, and they stroll into the theatre with their hands still clutched together.

* * *

Later they stand in the parking lot waiting to say their goodbyes, for Martha

"How'd you like the film?" she asks him, and he notices with annoyance that he she still hasn't let go if his hand.

"I thought it was lovely. I have already seen it with Rose, though, so the surprises were insignificant," he says conversationally, looking pointedly anywhere but her eyes that were searching for his in an attempt for eye contact.

"Oh. Yeah. Good old Rose," she laments, and he can't help but hear how forlorn she sounds. He suspects that a girl that has a fancy for him might harbour a bit of animosity towards Rose, considering how much time they spent together, but Martha seemed to be almost jealous. He had to tell Martha how he felt now, before things got too out of hand. He stops walking and turns towards her, sighing.

"Martha, whatever you think might be going on between us, it's not. You're a really great girl, but I was hoping we could stay just friends," he flinches at how much he sounds like a jerk.

"But, you agreed to come to this movie," she starts hesitantly, and looks up at him with questioning eyes.

He lifts a hand to tug on the hairs on the back of his neck, and licks his lips nervously. "Martha, I am so, so sorry but you really didn't give me much time for deliberation," he tries to explain, but it sounds pathetic to even himself. _Rose would know exactly what to say right now._

He almost curses when he sees the unshed tears shining in her warm brown eyes, and looks in the opposite direction as she wipes them away soundlessly. "I don't understand. Why can't we just try it out for a while?" she asks, her voice thick with the fear of rejection.

He casts his sight downwards, awkwardly avoiding eye contact and his own anxiously racing heart. "Well," he begins testily, his voice climbing an octave. "I sort of like someone else," he continues, feet shuffling around, kicking dust with his converse. His hands are stuffed in the pockets of his jumper and he can't help but think of the boyish picture he must paint. He hopes Martha doesn't hate him after this.

"Who-" she stops, the name dawning on her like a light bulb turning on. "Rose. I should have known, you follow her around like a lost puppy, it's almost sickening." While her words are slightly unkind, her face shows comprehension and a certain caring warmth. "Can't say I'm too pleased about it, but I think that the two of you would make an adorable couple," she squeezes his hands with her own and stands on tip toe to kiss his cheek. His eyes flutter closed at the contact of her lips, and he marvels at her ability to be so selfless.

"Thank you, Martha Jones." she turns away from him with one last look, and runs his hands through his hair dejectedly.

What and eventful night.

* * *

A/N: Guys, I'm so sorry. I know that not too many people follow this story, but to those of you that do, I apologize profusely. I've been busy with my school work because I recently moved up a grade. Also, student activities like student council and such have been starting up with the new school year so this fic completely slipped my mind.

I promise it won't happen again (though I always say that) and I'll even try to update again today as a sorry.

Love you!


	8. Chapter 8: The Dreaded Filler Chapter

A/N: Yes, this is a dreaded filler chapter because I have no plot ideas that fit at this exact moment but I want to put up some more material. I'll get back to the drawing board soon and I'll also gladly incorporate any ideas you guys have or things you want to see in this fic.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

David was dreading seeing Martha at school.

She had taken it very well, she was understanding and didn't even yell at him like Donna did when she found out.

_Why didn't you take her up on this whole dating shebang? She's pretty and she _actually _likes you, Space Man, _she had said. _At least until you and Rose figure out what your guys' deal is._

And yet he was absolutely terrified at the prospect of seeing Martha in class.

And Rose.

He had finally admitted to himself that he liked her as more than friends, even though he deduced that it had been going on for years. But now that he had, it was going to be awful seeing her beautiful face everyday and not blurting out that he love- _liked _her. But here he was, staring at the doors to the building like a fool.

"How do I look?" David nearly jumped out of his own skin; partially because he didn't know _when_ Rose had gotten there, and partially because she looked _bloody fantastic. _She was wearing some sort of knee-length knit white jumper and jeans- nothing too fancy- but she looked gorgeous.

"Uh... I- um y-you look fine," he stammered out, awkwardly avoiding eye contact. "Why?"

"Just fine?" she looked at him expectantly, her hands on her hips.

"Gorgeous," he corrected himself promptly. She grinned at him smugly and stood up on tip-toe to kiss his cheek. His heart fluttered uncontrollably at the action and his face was set aflame.

"Hmm. Better. Anyways, it's because I have that science presentation today and I want to look nice," she explained, tucking her blonde hair behind her ear in a nervous manner.

"I think you'll do fine," he reassured softly, answering her unasked question. She looked at him greatfully from under her long lashes, her cheeks flushing a pleasant red from the praise.

"I love you, Space Jerk," she said softly, and his heart stopped. What could this mean? Did she feel the same way? Did she want to date him? Would Rose Tyler kiss him if he asked?

Oh.

Stupid. They said it to each other all the time, she meant platonically.

"I love you too."

* * *

Rose Tyler did not mean in platonically.

It had slipped out unintentionally.

She was staring up at him and the light was hitting his messy brown hair and he was looking down (curse his height) at her so adoringly that she just kinda said it. He obviously thought she didn't mean it _that _way, but she totally did. That atrocious boy just made her lose control of her thoughts, and as a result she had almost ruined their friendship.

STUPID.

* * *

A/N: Okay so that's it for this chapter. What did I say? **Filler. **This set me in motion for the next couple chapters now so I might start writing the next one now.

Until next time!


End file.
